The present invention relates to a lubricating composition and more particularly to a lubricating composition which does not cause any scattering and/or sags and runs from the portions to be lubricated observed during supplying the lubricating oil to the lubricated portions. The lubricating composition of the present invention can be used for lubrication between pulleys and wires of ropeways, gondolas and ski lifts; lubrication of wires twisted into a wire rope together with a core wire; lubrication of various kinds of rails such as crane-travelling rails, shutter rails, blined rails and guide rails; lubrication of door hinges and chains; or used in an agent for protecting rails for railway carriages from abrasion, various kinds of sealing agents and various kinds of bearings.
A lubricating oil or grease has conventionally been applied to portions to be lubricated such as those described above for the purpose of lubrication, but scattering and/or sags and runs of the lubricating oil or grease from the lubricated portions become a cause of environmental pollution. Alternatively, the lubrication of such portions has also been carried out while making use of a lubricating oil leaked out of a resin impregnated with the lubricating oil. However, this method is limited in the kinds and amounts of lubricating oils with which resins are impregnated and the processing of such resin is difficult. Therefore, this method is not always satisfied.
To ensure smooth lubrication of portion to be lubricated, a lubricating oil or grease has conventionally been supplied to the portions. However, the lubricating oil suffers from a problem of scattering and/or sags and runs of the oil from the lubricated portions which, in turn, become a cause of pollution of the working environment depending on various factors such as temperature and conditions for using the same. On the other hand, the grease has properties similar to the lubricating oil as the NLGI consistency thereof is softened and thus suffers from the same problem discussed above in connection with the lubricating oil.